Adult Things
by Violet Trancy
Summary: Sasuke X Itachi! This is hard yaoi! Boy X boy. Don't like? Don't read. This is your one and only warning. Other than that, enjoy!


Sasuke had just returned from one of the stupidest missions he'd ever done. It was ridiculously simple and only took a few hours to complete. He looked at the wall clock; 9:30. He would've been home sooner if Sakura and Ino hadn't dragged him out for what they considered a "date." What did he have to do to keep all the girls fawning over him away? Couldn't they see he wasn't interested? There was only one person that interested him.

Itachi.

Yes, Sasuke was constantly fantasizing about his older brother and about all the things he would do if Itachi was with him. It was getting harder to control what thoughts ran though his mind in public; those fantasies are better left in the privacy of his home. He'd been careless today at the river, letting his mind slip into thinking about what it would be like sucking off his older brother. He'd almost been caught by Sakura; who knows what she would've done if she saw!

Knowing that he'd probably never see Itachi again saddened him, but at least he had his very vivid imagination. Sasuke started stripping to either sleep, shower or jack off; he hadn't decided.

Down to his black boxers, he decided to lie down for a few minutes before showering; he flopped down onto the oversized bed and closed his eyes; erotic thoughts filled his head. Staring up at Itachi's lust filled eyes while Sasuke took all of his brother into his mouth and being helpless while Itachi fucked him senseless were his favorite fantasies.

Just the thought of being touched in such ways was enough to make him cum. Sasuke couldn't help but get hard. He kicked his boxers off and touched the hardened flesh between his legs. Pictures of Itachi hovering over him, touching, kissing and abusing him to the point of absolute pleasure filled Sasuke's mind.

He started thrusting up into his hand and moaned Itachi's name over and over. Just as he was about to reach his limit, Sasuke felt a second pair of hands stop his movements.

"Such adult actions coming from my innocent little brother; how interesting." The voice Sasuke never thought he'd hear again came out of the darkness of his room.

His eyes shot open; Itachi was smirking at him, "y…you're here."

"I've been here; I have to say, you do put on a good show." Sasuke blushed crimson. "Seems like we've been craving the same thing," Itachi moved closer until he had Sasuke pinned on his back; "I'm going to teach you more adult pleasures."

Itachi took Sasuke's cock into his mouth and let the younger fuck his mouth until he'd undressed his upper body. After stripping off his cloak and unbuttoning his pants, Itachi held Sasuke's hips down and deep throated him.

"God!" The warm velvet feeling Sasuke felt though his entire lower body got stronger. His threaded his hands into Itachi's hair and pulled; he made a grunting sound before pulling away. Sasuke whimpered at the sudden loss of pleasure.

"You want more, don't you?" All Sasuke could do was nod and watch his brother strip out of the rest of his clothes. His entire body exposed, Itachi climbed on top of Sasuke; "than I'll give you what you want."

As much as Sasuke wanted to fulfil his fantasy of tasting his brother; being underneath him like this, having no control was so much better. He knew Itachi was going to be brutal, but that's exactly what Sasuke wanted.

Itachi pushed Sasuke's knees to his chest, leaned forward and bit down hard on his neck; drawing blood. Sasuke screamed and dug his nails into Itachi's back. Itachi pulled away from his neck and rammed himself inside Sasuke. His screaming was loud enough to wake the entire village, but Itachi wasn't going to stop. _So fucking tight, _he thought while pounding into the younger of the two.

Sasuke felt like his body was on fire and being torn in half at the same time, but he loved it. It was better than what he expected. Itachi switched; he was on his back watching Sasuke ride him.

Sasuke half moaned, half screamed at the sudden movement and feeling Itachi slide deeper inside him. "You're so fucking tight!" Itachi moaned as he forcefully grabbed Sasuke's hips and moved him faster.

Sasuke clawed at his brothers chest, knowing that he was seconds away from cumming. His back arched; Sasuke screamed his brother's name as he came all over both of them.

"Fuck!" Itachi shouted, feeling the youngers muscles tighten around him; he released his seed inside Sasuke.

Neither one of them could speak; Itachi just pulled out of Sasuke and laid him down on the bed. Knowing that he was already asleep, Itachi dressed himself and left.

Sasuke woke up to his alarm blaring in his ear; _had it all been a dream? _He reached over to turn the annoying beeping sound off when a horrible amount of pain erupted inside him. He winced, _defiantly not a dream. _

He noticed a small white bottle and a piece of paper lying next to his alarm clock. Forcing his body to move, he turned off the beeping and grabbed the bottle and paper.

_Sasuke, _

_I hope this medicine helps with all those bruises and the pain. Don't worry, I'll be back to teach you more "adult things." –Itachi._


End file.
